Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi)
Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion is a character introduced in the 1.17 Update of Mortal Kombat Mobile. __NOEDITSECTION__ Description This variation of Scorpion is basically his human form, whilst retaining his power of hellfire. His style is similar to his Ninjutsu variation, being armed with two swords. His Spear special attack is different apart the normal Spear attack. Instead of kicking the opponent, Scorpion strikes the opponent with his dual swords, bouncing them off the ground and into the air, and then Scorpion unleashes his Spear. How to obtain Hanzo Hasashi Scorpion can be obtained via these methods: * Blood Ruby Kard Pack * Challenge Mode * Challenge Pack * MK11 Diamond Pack Abilities Passive Ability * Crimson Strikes - 10% Chance on Basic Attacks and 50% Chance on Combo Enders to apply Bleed. Bleed DOTs can stack. Martial Artists have a chance for -50% power cost for Special Attacks vs bleeding opponents. Special Attacks * Spear (Special Attack 1) ** Medium Damage ** Stuns the opponent *** This move was formerly called "Shirai Ryu Spear" before it was renamed. * Burning Assault (Special Attack 2) ** High Damage ** Applies Fire DOT * From Hell (X-Ray) ** Extreme Damage ** Applies Curse Synergies Here are some of the characters and equipment that work very well with Scorpion to aid him in kombat. Characters * Teammates ** Scorpion ('Ninjutsu') and Sub-Zero ('Cryomancer')'' - these characters give Scorpion a +30% boost in attack and health, making Scorpion more powerful and enduring. ** ''Kung Jin ('Shaolin')'' - Scorpion is granted a bar of starting Power thanks to Kung Jin's passive. ** ''Scorpion ('Hellspawn')'' - Scorpion can start with up to 1.5 bars of starting Power thanks to Hellspawn Scorpion's passive. ** ''Mileena ('Ravenous')'' - Mileena's passive ability grants all teammates +80-100% boosted damage when the opponent is suffering the effects of '''Bleed', Fire, and Poison DOTs. This can apply to Scorpion for most of the match since he applies Bleed DOT on basic attacks and Fire DOT on Special Attack 2. As long as the opponent is suffering the effects of these DOTs, Scorpion's damage output is boosted significantly. * Strengths in Battle ** Scorpion's ability to apply fire on a basic attack proves to be useful when it comes to preventing opponents from performing a deadly special attack. The effect may be brief, but if used and teamed properly, Scorpion will be able to capitalize and maximize his damage. * Weaknesses in Battle ** Raiden ('Dark')'' and ''Liu Kang ('Klassic')'' - these two characters heal from Scorpion's Fire and Bleed DOTs, turning the tides in their favor. ** ''Jade ('MK11')'' - her passive allows her and her MK11 teammates to heal from Fire and Bleed DOTs, instead of taking damage. Equipment * Shirai Ryu Kunai - this is Scorpion's exclusive weapon. When equipped, it grants: ** 15-25% '''Crit Chance' boost ** SCORPION 20-30% Special 1 and Special 2 unblockable '''chance ** Level X 50% '''damage boost against enemies stunned or slowed * Blaze's Life Force. When equipped, it grants: ** 50-100% Chance to apply burn to the active enemy at the start of the match ** 5-25% Fire Damage Boost *** While Scorpion's Fire DOT on basic attack is for a very brief moment, it is a good idea to equip him with Blaze's Life Force anyway to boost this DOT's damage output. ** Level X 100% Chance to apply Power Drain to the active enemy at the start of the match Support Cards * Wraith '- 3-15% Damage Boost * '''Clan: Shirai Ryu '- 3-15% Health Boost * '''Rival: Sub-Zero - 3-15 Energy Regeneration Category:All Characters Category:Challenge Mode Characters Category:Gold Tier Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters